


random batcat fanfic

by erokage37



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokage37/pseuds/erokage37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a random batman/catwoman fanfic that came to my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random batcat fanfic

Selina Kyle known to the world at large as Catwoman was pacing on top of Gotham National Museum like an angry jungle cat. Looking at the small silver watch she had gotten for her birthday a couple of months ago she sighed upon seeing the time and took off towards the next roof. Coming to the edge she lept off, enjoying the feeling of flight until gravity griped her and started to drag her down to earth once again. With a flick of her wrist she shot out her lasso and wrapped it around a gargoyle on a nearby house letting her swing to another roof.

She continued the pace, letting the acrobatics burn off some of her anger and pent up energy. After a while she took out a bat shaped communicator. After dialing the first number and getting no answer she tried the next one down. The comm was on its fourth ring before it was picked up and a tired voice answered.

"Wha..What's the matter?" said the voice; she could hear him stretching and picture him moving to put on the uniform that was no doubt close to hand.

"Did I wake the little bird up from his nap?" asked Selina teasing the younger man on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, kori and I just got back from a mission off planet and I have a galaxy sized case of jet lag." Said Dick yawning into the communicator causing Selina to frown.

"So I guess you don't know where daddy bats is then do you?" she said.

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Richard, she could hear a female voice in the back ground asking him what was wrong.

"Wow why didn't I think of that? Case closed good job baby bird." She said sarcastically.

"Ok ok I'm sorry seesh; try the watch tower they probably could tell you if he's on a mission"

"Fine I'll see you and kori at the cookout next week" she said before hanging up. A smile came to her face at the thought of the last picnic; it had been mostly boring until some of the lower tier villains had thought it would be a good job to make trouble in the park without knowing that a number of leaguers had been there.

That last thought brought a frown to her face. If she wanted to find Bruce then she needed to call the watch tower. And hope that little miss swimsuit model wasn't the one taking calls tonight. It didn't matter that she had turned over a new leaf to Diana. Every time the two were in the same room Diana made it clear how she felt about the thief turned hero.

'Ohh you're a big girl Selina suck it up and make the call."

"Hello" asked a feminine voice causing Selina to let out a groan, as if her night wasn't bad enough already but little Miss Amazon princess was manning the lines.

"Hello Diana" said Selina trying to sound friendly hoping the woman would play nice for once.

"Hello Catwoman" said Diana icily using her costumed alias.

'Well I guess not. Spending so much time up there on Olympus has apparently made her forget her manners.' Though Selina.

"Could you tell me if Bruce is on any missions for the league I can't seem to get into contact with him tonight?" She asked.

"As far as I know Bruce asked to take the night off from League duty." She said a hint of concern coming into her voice. Even though she didn't like Selina they both cared for Bruce in different ways.

"Ok" she said before she started to take off towards her apartment at a run. "I'm going to get some stuff from my house then I'm going to go back out and see if I can find him."

"I'll stay on standby then in case you find him and need backup." Said Diana before closing the link.

"She didn't even say good night" swore Selina before running towards her apartment. Coming over the roof she dropped down the side like a shadow before cracking the window and letting herself in. she was about to go into the living room when she saw the light blink on her phone where she had forgotten it on the night stand.

Turning it on she smiled as she saw that it was filled with a short text. Sitting the phone back down she leisurely put on some casual clothes and walked into the hallway of her small apartment. Her feet quietly padded into the kitchen, turning on the light she saw the table all laid out with plates and forks and glasses, and she could smell some sort of fish in the oven.

Turning the light back off she entered the living room and her smile grew even more at the sight of the fearsome Dark Knight laying asleep on her couch wearing normal clothes with her cat isis sleeping on his stomach. Walking over she lay down on the side of the couch snuggling into Bruce. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her and listened to his quiet snores before letting herself drift off to sleep alongside him.


End file.
